


Gone

by JamieWinchester



Series: Written [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Dean doesn't know better, F/M, John Winchester sucks, as a parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieWinchester/pseuds/JamieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a scene, from before Written There, of how things went down when Dean left. Mostly, just a scene that needed written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

“Dean...we can’t go back.He’ll kill us. And you know it.”

Dean looked over at the woman curled up in the passenger seat, something tight and painful in his chest easing at the sight of her alive, knowing that even if he hadn’t stopped the beating, she was alive. “I know.”He said feeling the truth of the words in his bones, in the dull ache that said he’d broken something, the bruises that would leave him stiff for days. 

“....We’ll leave. We’ll have a normal life.”Bailey muttered blue eyes dark and hazed with pain as she looked over at him, looking so small and breakable curled up on the seat, shifting, moving to lay down across the seat, head resting on his thigh as she settled in to rest. Sleep settling in over her as she felt gentle fingers sliding through her hair.

“Yea...normal.”

* * *

Bailey stirred, frowning a little as she heard the distant ring of a cell phone, to sleepy and out of it to figure out which phone it was. Whining quietly as her pillow slide away. Frowning harder at that, shifting, sinking her nails into Dean’s side a little to stop making him move.

“Shush, it’s okay. Just gotta get the phone.”Dean muttered pressing a kiss to her head, stroking a hand over her hair before shifting again to reach for the phone. “hello?”

Bailey whined softly as she heard the strain starting to leach into Dean’s voice the longer he talked, frowning as she shifted to sit up. Easing away from him and heading into the bathroom, shutting the door when she heard the voices starting to be raised. She had enough fighting for this week, she didn’t want to listen to this one. When she got out, she paused as she dried her hair, squeezing the water out of it as she considered the man slumped on the edge of the bed.

“....I have to go.”

“What?”

“Dad....that was dad. He....He wants me to come back. He’s going to change. He promised. I’m going back.”

“...Are you out of your mind!?”Bailey snapped walking towards him, ignoring the fact that they were both naked as she shoved at his shoulder, so pissed and hurt that he’d consider going back now.

“Bailey. I have to. He needs me. Us.”

“You can go, but if you go, I never want to see you again.”Bailey said, eyes hurt and angry as she watched him, and the anger covered so much fear. So afraid of the man they’d left behind. Staring angrily at the winchester in front of her, barely responding when he moved over cupping her face in his hand. “Don’t go.”She muttered, leaning up to kiss him slowly. Each touch of her fingertips on skin, begging for him to not go. To not leave.

* * *

And yet, when she woke in the morning, shivering and cold in the wake of waking alone, she wasn’t even surprised that he’d gone.


End file.
